Episode 32
"Where the Sun Shines" is the 6th episode of the season "Two Mirrors" and the 32nd episode from total. Plot The focus on Souta Hosono, a high school student with severe emotional problems who has been accessing the Hell Link. Everyday he attends school and spends the entire day in the infirmary, as it is the school's policy not to force a student to attend class if they claim to be unwell. All day he lies in his cot and looks at pictures on his mobile phone of a beautiful young girl named Kiwako Nitta. Whenever he hears the nurse coming he pulls out his school book from under his pillow and pretends to be studying. Just as he is doing so, Hone Onna, in full nurse's costume, opens the curtain and asks Souta how he's feeling. He tells her that there is no change. She sits with him and asks about his problems, obviously knowing that there is nothing really wrong with him, other than being an overweight, depressed and bullied teenager. He tells her that as soon as somebody from the school's administration tells him he has to go back to class he will. But, considering that it's the school's policy then it should be fine, right? This is as far as she gets with him as the school bell rings and Souta packs his bag and leaves. On his way home from school he follows Kiwako, as she walks home with her friends. Staying a safe distance behind, he photographs her again and again until she reaches her house where he stops and stares longingly at her window as her shadow passes by. Ichimokuren comments that Souta is acting a bit like a stalker, as the Three Straws watch from the bus stop further down the street. Wanyuudou thinks he just has a crush on her, going as far as to call it "rather cute". When Souta finally gets home he is greeted by his mother who asks him to join her and his father for dinner. Souta however, forlornly states that he'll have it later and goes to his room where he spends the night looking at photos of Kiwako and her boyfriend, Hirohisa Sugita, on his computer. The next day at breakfast, Souta's mother tells him that she'd had a call from the school and that they had said it was alright for him to continue going to the infirmary. She however, thinks he should perhaps stay home. But just as she is saying this, she is cut off by Souta's father, who says that the whole thing is ridiculous and blames his wife for making Souta this way by spoiling him so much. He tells Souta that he is very disappointed in him. As he is saying this, Souta gets up and leaves the house. As he rides his bike down the street, he remembers an appointment he'd had with the school counselor where the counselor had said that all though they weren't able to force Souta back to class, he would, have to attend class for exams. He remembers the day of the exams when all the kids were whispering about him, some not even knowing who he is and others telling them that he's the kid who spends all day in the infirmary. As they whisper, Kiwako Nitta comes into the class and walks up to Souta's desk and hands him his mobile phone, telling him that he'd dropped it when he was parking his bike. He thanks her and with a smile she walks back to her desk, as she does, one classmate asks if he even has anyone to call. As the class all laugh and tease him, calling him pathetic and a loser, Souta notices that only Kiwako isn't laughing. She is looking away sadly. This is how it all began. Back to the present, and Souta has arrived at his destination, Kiwako's house. From afar, he watches her leave her house and he follows her as she walks to meet her boyfriend, Hirohisa Sugita. As the couple embrace and head off together, Souta takes another photo from across the road. But before he heads after Kiwako and Hirohisa, he is gripped by another memory. This time it is of the day when Nurse Hone Onna confronted him with the fact that she's seen him photographing Kiwako. He tells her that it's none of her business, but Hone Onna keeps on at him about him, offering him any advice he might need, asking that he must want to do more than just watch her. But, Souta informs her that he is just fine with watching, telling her that if Kiwako got to know him she would just end up hating him, and maybe he wouldn't like her either. He knows himself too well, he tells her, saying that it is best if things just stay as they are. Cut back to today, and Kiwako and Hirohisa have met up with another couple of friends and are at the bowling alley playing a game with Souta watching on from behind. Kiwako appears disturbed and looks around the room, particularly at the bowling ball stand which Souta is hiding behind, and Hirohisa asks her if she is okay. She tells him that she feels like someone is watching her and that she has been feeling that way a lot lately. Hirohisa tells her it must just be her imagination, but unbeknownst to any any of them Ichimokuren is watching them all from his position on the ceiling as the All Seeing Eye. As the eye closes Souta runs to the men's room to hide, lest Kiwako see him, and he is followed there by Hirohisa and his friend, all the while being watched by Hone Onna and Wanyuudou, who are also at the bowling alley incognito. While Souta hides in the end stall, Hirohisa and his friend come in talking about girls. Hirohisa says that the only reason his friend can't get a girl is because he hasn't had any practice and goes on to make him an offer. He proposes that his friend "borrow" Kiwako tomorrow night, his friend seems confused, but Hirohisa says that it'd be a mutually beneficial experience for both he and Kiwako and that it'll be easy not getting caught. Souta listens, horrified, as the young man with Hirohisa agrees to the proposition and the two leave the men's room together, grinning and laughing. Meanwhile, in Ai's scarlet, sunset Universe, the Three Straws are on Ai's deck discussing the case while Kikuri plays amongst them, chasing a dragonfly. As the dragon fly lands on Wanyuudou's head she cries, "Baldy! Baldy!" and when it lands on Hone Onna she calls her "Old Lady!" once again, much to Hone Onna's disdain. While the Three Straws discuss whether or not Ai Enma will take on the on the case, Ai lies on the floor inside her house, listening. Back in the real world, and Souta is again trying to access the Hell Link. This time it works and Ai Enma appears behind Souta, in his closet. As she comes out, she explains to Souta that she will take whoever he wants to Hell as long as he makes restitution to her, with his eternal damnation. He isn't bothered by this and goes ahead and explains his predicament to Ai, telling her all about his love for Kiwako and how something very bad is about to happen to her and he can't do anything to stop it. Suddenly Ai says to Souta that she is not one who delivers justice and disappears. The Three Straws, listening to all of this from outside, wonder why the Miss refused the case, deducing that the feelings Souta is having are not strong enough for Ai to exact his revenge. Alone in his room, Souta tries to access the Hell Link once again, but he finds that he can't bring the page up. So, that night, as Kiwako prepares for her date, Souta attempts to call her and warn her about what Hirohisa is planning but when Kiwako answers he is unable to utter a single word and hangs up. Consequently, as Kiwako goes to meet her fate at the hands of Hirohisa, Souta is lying under his bed covers reassuring himself that it is fine for him to do nothing, she wouldn't believe him anyway, there's nothing he can do and that it's all out of his hands. While he does nothing, Hirohisa takes Kiwako to his father's place and as he pours them some drinks he slips a pill into Kiwako's glass. Soon, Kiwako becomes very sleepy and begins to pass out. As she fades in and out of consciousness, Hirohisa gets up and opens the door to the bedroom where his friend from the other evening is waiting. The next day at school, Souta is again in the infirmary when a couple of girls bring in a classmate who had become sick during class. The patient is Kiwako and when she and Souta are left alone in cots next to each other, she begins to talk to Souta. She asks him if he's ever heard of Hell Girl and the Hell Link and he replies that he hasn't. She goes on to tell him that she had contacted the Hell Link last night and had met Ai Enma and asked her to take revenge on somebody who had made something very bad happen to her. Souta becomes very agitated and tells Kiwako not to enter into a covenant with Ai, that the cost is just too high, revealing that he really does know about Hell Girl. Kiwako tells him that it's too late, that she had just pulled the thread a moment ago and that she was just thinking about how she was going to live the rest of her life knowing that she was destined for an eternity in Hell and that it was then that she became ill in class and had to come to the infirmary. As she says this she shows Souta the fire symbol tattoo that is now on her chest. Meanwhile, Hirohisa has been taken by Ai and wakes up in the ferry on the way to Hell. Ai informs him of his predicament and he quickly realizes that it was Kiwako who has done this to him. He begs Ai to free him, blaming his accomplice, when Ichimokuren appears on the ferry behind him, surprised that even now Hirohisa is trying to deny his guilt, going on to tell him that he will now feel the horror he inflicted on Kiwako. As he is speaking countless hands shoot from the water and grab at Hirohisa, tearing his clothes and scratching his skin while others were pulling on his face with their fingers. Later that night, and Souta is in his room, putting on a hooded jacket and preparing to go out when Ai appears in his room again and offers to exact his revenge upon Hirohisa's accomplice. While the Three Straws listen from the street below Souta's window, they hear Souta decline Ai's proposal, telling Ai that he can take care of it himself, leaving them to wonder how the situation has become reversed, with Souta now refusing Ai's offer. With that he leaves the house and makes his way out, procuring a knife on his way, and eventually tracking down Kiwako's attacker. As Souta takes his position behind a wall, the Three Straws continue talking amongst themselves, claiming that it doesn't much matter that he declined Ai's services, as Souta will find his own way to Hell. Trivia *In the bowling alley, the opening theme of the first season, Sakasama no Cho, is playing in the background. Characters S2 EP 06 Souta Hosono.PNG|Souta Hosono S2 EP 06 Kiwako Nitta.PNG|Kiwako Nitta S2 EP 06 Hirohisa Sugita.PNG|Hirohisa Sugita S2 EP 06 Sawazaki.PNG|Sawazaki Category:Episodes Category:Season 2